Love Turns To Loss AB fanfiction
by erinlynn123
Summary: Now, on the 136th year of continuing traditions, what will happen when two 18 years old, Andrew Biersack, and Kaylee Tanner who are both determined to win? They both have enemies. They should be enemies. But quickly do more than befriend one another. But one thing unsaid but horribly true in the games- Every action has dire consequences.
1. 1 - The Reaping

_I saw a blinding light, and seconds after, a defining boom. I was flung back as if an invisible wall had crashed into me. I smashed into a tree and felt the air escape from my to the ground I clutched my chest gasping for breath as hard and fast as I could._

 _"It was a bomb!" I heard a shrill voice attempt to yell. I used one hand to try and push myself up but I was_ to _weak and collapsed. Where was I? Everything was blurry, but I could make out trees, bushes, and lots of fire. I looked down to my hands and saw they were covered in blood. Was it mine? I didn't want to know._

 _The fire was close enough I could feel it warming me, so I tried again to push myself up. I managed to only lift myself a few inches before my arms went weak once more._

 _Still trying to catch my breath through the smoke, I grabbed onto a tree root and managed to pull myself forward a couple of inches._

 _"Kaylee!" a voice called out my name. I heard footsteps approach and I tried hard to wiggle and pull myself away from the person. Where even was I?_

 _"Kaylee stop!" the voice yelled again. I rolled over and saw something fall to the ground, and my body started shaking, it felt like someone had grips on my shoulders and was shaking me hard. As soon as it hit it exploded into a ball of light, and everything was gone._

"Kaylee wake up!" I was shaken awake by my brother Alec, back in district 7. I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. The smell of fresh pine had never relaxed me more.

"You woke me and Jace with your screams." He said. He had a firm grip on my shoulders that he used to sit me up. I put a hand on my forehead to wipe away my sweat that had gathered on my during my rough sleep.

I looked across the room at Jace, my brother's boyfriend who looked back at me, tired and worried.

"Nightmares again?" Jace asked shifting on my brother's bed to reach his shirt. I nodded and pulled my feet off the side of the bed. His hands fell to his side when he sighed. "After today you won't have to worry about that anymore Lee."

I hoped he was right, today was the last reaping I was eligible for since I was 18. But it's also the most likely I would be picked. I was put in a total of 36 times. I got put in six times more than I usually would for my family. They needed the oil, grain, and coins that came with it.

I looked out my window to see it the faint glow of a coming sunrise behind the trees. "What time is it?" I asked scooting back onto me bed staring at the horizon.

"5:30ish." Said Jace tiredly. Alec stood up and walked to his side of our shared bedroom, then laid down again next to Jace, both falling into sleep quickly.

I watched out the window until the sun had rose enough to see the outlines of objects, then stood quietly. I always had nightmares around and during the times of the games, but when I did I would combat them by doing some type of a physical activity. I guess it was my way of deflecting my problems.

I walked over to the small closet and pulled out my jacket, it wasn't extremely cold, but I still grabbed it anyways. I then walked across the room, careful to step quietly, a skill I have managed to master in my years of sneaking out. I stepped out into our living room, then walked to the door, still walking quietly. The reaping being today I knew my mother wouldn't let me out, so I didn't want to wake her.

I put my hand on the door frame and slipped on my shoes, then slipped. I almost fell, but to prevent it stumbled forwards loudly. Cursing my inability to balance I bolted out of the door. My mother was a light sleeper, no doubt she heard me. I ran off our home-made rock patio and into the deep grass. The morning dew dampened my legs and feet but I didn't care.

I kept running even when I knew it wasn't necessary anymore. I breathed in deep, the smell of the pine and oak wood being chopped was nothing new to my district. It being the lumber district and all. But I smelled something else, gasoline.

I turned and looked around quickly. My hair, still in a loose ponytail from last night threatened to slap me in the face as I did. I saw the peacekeeper trucks driving on the main road and crouched down. Ever since the 75th Hunger Games, when everyone tried to overthrow Panem, since then it had become a rule that everyone stayed in the home on reaping day before the reaping ceremony, and only the chosen's parents and family could be out after it. At six that night people could leave their homes. Every household had a TV. Depending on the size of your family the TV could hang on your wall being four feet wide, or small enough to hold in your hands. During the time of the games, you must watch from six to nine in your home, or someone else's. Anytime before that was free time to work or clean.

They cut the boring parts and pushed the most interesting parts into three hours or less of footage, but you could at any time watch a live feed from the arena. Our families monitor size was one and a half feet tall and one and a half feet wide. You could hang it on the wall or keep it portable. During the games when I wasn't in school I would watch the live feed, then the mandatory viewing.

I flattened myself to the ground and looked up at the clouds, praying I hadn't been spotted. If I did I would be lashed in the square after the reaping. I laid in the grass well into the morning. The sun had come up so I shut my eyes to protect them from the sun's bright rays.

"Kaylee of all the days..." Alec's voice said behind me. I sat up and turned to him; just a silhouette in front of the sunrise. "You really have to act like this? You could get lashed. Get up we're going home." he lectured me quietly as if someone could hear us.

I stood quietly and sighed. "Nobody could see me. I would have and will be fine. I'm not just some little kid Alec." I argued back at him then began to walk towards the house. He was always like this. Always followed the rules. Always nagging me to be a damn photocopy of him.

"I know you're not a little kid but if you really want to prove it to me maybe you should stop acting like one." He argued back. I sped up faster, he hated running or even walking at a faster pace than normal.

"Me stop being a little kid? I take care of the goats, use wood floss to make things to sell in The Hub, and put my name in for rations every year. While you do your mandatory work then fuck your boyfriend in a house you should have moved out of two years ago!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Quiet down you're going to get us punished," Alec said, not acknowledging anything I pointed out. Can he not handle the truth? I asked myself.

"Yet your still mommy's favorite little boy." I spat before breaking off into a run.

"Kaylee wait!" He called out but I didn't listen. God, he annoyed me so much, and it wasn't just this, it was how perfect he was in everyone's eyes. I was covered by his shadow, and it killed me. Sometimes I wished I could be in the games just so I would get noticed.

I made it back to the house quickly since I ran the other half mile to it, thus I got bombarded by questions from my Mother and Jace. But none were "Where were you?" "Are you okay?" or "You had me worried." Oh no. They just noticed Alec wasn't here.

"He'll be back shortly." I answered not stopping at all on my way to my room. I knew my mother cared, and I knew Alec cared. I just wish I was treated like it.

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I went to my bed stand and picked up the framed picture of my mother, father, and Alec. On the bottom of the frame, it read "Dennis 35th Birthday." That was two years ago, yet it appears it was a lifetime in the past. I had bright blonde hair in the picture, like my mother. Alec was more resembling my father. Dark hair and natural olive skin tone. I was always outside and that gave me a darker completion, but if I spent more than a week without doing some extra outdoor activity I would regain my natural pasty skin color that I get from my mother. Everyone says I would look like her but I kept my hair dyed black. I had made an agreement with one of the shops in The Hub. I bring her 10 bowls a month, and she dyes my hair every month.

I sat the picture back on the table aside my bed and just laid there. I suppose I zoned out because the next thing I know Alec had barged into our shared room. "Get up, the reaping is in an hour." He simply stated.

I didn't respond but went to the closet. I took off my jacket and hung it up on the door handle. Then grabbed my dark purple short-sleeved dress my mother had passed down to me. I walked back over to my bed and sat my dress down.

I glanced in the mirror aside my bed and noticed Alec peeling off his shirt to replace it with a nicer shirt. I waited until he finished and left the room to get myself ready. Quickly I got undressed and redressed in my reaping dress. It clung tightly to my frame.

My mother must've been small I always thought to myself.

I brushed my hair down the middle, trying to decide on what hairstyle to go with. I eventually just went with a basic high ponytail and let it stay at that.

"Kaylee we've got to go now." My mother's voice rang out from outside of my room. I went over to my closet and slipped on my black flat shoes than rushed out to the living room where Jace, my Mother, and Alec were all waiting.

"Ready." I said then picked up a small plum taking a bite out of it and making my way to the door. We all carried out, my arm was looped with Alec's a tradition that had grown since we were children. It was comforting. I was still agitated about this morning, but we always had small fights like this, and we always got over it rather quickly.

The walk was otherwise silent. There was a small tension between all of us, but we all ignored it. The reaping was not a day to argue.

We arrived at the ceremony ten short minutes later. My mother gave me a hug full on hug, while Alec simply wrapped and arm around my waist and half hugged me. He wasn't the touchy-feely type. Jace came around and kissed my forehead, and hugged me.

Jace wasn't usually the touchy-feely type either, but he had lost his younger and older sisters to this game. So, it was always an emotional event for him. I said my good byes and slipped away to the identification table. I got behind a young girl I couldn't recognize, who was crying into her sleeve as she walked to the table. Shakily, she put her hand up to the Peacekeeper at the table, but she never took her eyes away from the man beside the table with a gun.

I heard the click of the needle pierce her and the machine whirring to set her identification stamp. Finally, it did and the Peacekeeper flipped the tool over and pressed the other end to the back of the girl's hand.

The girl screamed and snatched her hand back. Her name and identification number were printed there in an electro tattoo form. It hurt like a bitch but went away in a week.

The girl started walking to the age group of hers, and I stepped up to the table and put my hand out then closed my eyes. I felt the needle sting my finger, then the peacekeeper flipped my hand and printed my ID on me. It hurt like a bitch, I flinched slightly but didn't make a sound.

Kaylee L. Tanner

District 7

#112512

My name, district, and ID were all on my hand. I walked to my age group just as the capital video began playing.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose from the ashes and a new era was born. But the freedom had a cost and the traitors were thought to be defeated. We swore as a nation, compelled with the help of then 12 districts, we would never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man, and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. But 75 years later, our traitors rose again and tried yet again to overthrow us. It was a battle hard fought and won. And we regain our traditions every year. With all 13 districts in unity."

The video seemed to drag out forever. I hated it every time.

"I just adore that video." Quilla Travinni said. "Hello, district 7! And welcome to the 136 annual Hunger Games! Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 7."

I glanced around bored as she spent her merry time fishing for a name. I turned to the crowd of adults and younger children and saw my friend Emmy. She waved and me and I smirked, I raised my hand giving her a joking salute.

I faintly heard Quilla call for attention but paid more attention as Emmy tried to signal me something. The name of the girl was called but I didn't pay attention until Emmy looked horrified. I immediately thought of her little sister. My attention passed up to the stage.

"Kylee Tanner come on up dear, we have to get this show on the road!" She announced to us. To me.

I was frozen, people backed away from me and gave me a path to the walkway. I had been picked. I started walking to them. Slowly at first then picking up speed as the realization hit me.

My body worked without my command. I was one the stage all too quickly, everything was moving so fast. Finally, I zoned back in, I immediately fixed my posture and held back my tears.

"Now for the Male tribute!" She happily shoved her hand in the bowl and yet again took her time. I watched her do this, not wanting to look at the crowd. I couldn't start crying. I can't be weak.

"Andrew Biersack!" She said all to cheerfully. I heard someone scream, at first I thought that it was Andrew but it was much to feminine.

I heard steps aside me and turned to see a boy beside me. He was either 17 or 18 he had a dingy leather jacket and dark pants. Fading dyed black hair. 'I thought I was the only one who died their hair' I thought to myself.

"Now shake hands to we can move along." Said Quilla I stuck my hand out to him, he took it, a numb look in his eyes. Quilla clapped and loudly proclaimed into the mic. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever, in your favor!"


	2. 2 - Goodbyes

I nervously paced the visitation room awaiting the arrival of my family nearly twenty minutes later. The room around me had a white theme decor. Although mostly vacant it had two big white leather chairs, a matching love seat, and a large white ivory table with a pitcher of water, white cups, and mints. A Peacekeeper stood at the door, it was big and metal, the only exit. I didn't see a handle so I assumed you could only open or close it from the outside.

I felt myself getting lightheaded, something that happened when I got over whelmed, and I knew I should sit down but I was too nervous to stay still. I passed the table over and over. It seemed like time was stretching out. What had been only twenty or thirty minutes felt like hours to me. Suddenly, I heard what sounded to be mechanical feedback from the Peacekeepers area and stopped. I turned to them and saw them typing into the wall.

"Please sit on the couch, Miss Tanner." They commanded. I looked back and forth at them, then walked back to the couch, not letting my attention stray from the door.

A long, loud buzzing sounded out and the Peacekeeper stepped back. I started crying when I saw Alec walked in calmly.

"W-Where is our mom?" I asked Alec, on the verge of tears. He walked to the couch and sat down beside me then pulled me into a tight hug. "Alec..." I trailed off as he released me.

"They only allow one family member to come in." He said. "Mom is a mess, so I was told to come here." I looked at him, took in everything about this moment. Since it was most likely the last time I would ever see him. The pain that statement physically hurt me

"You can win," he told me. "You're a fast runner a good hider and you can make rope and other materials from plants." He said, he sounded so sure of himself, and me, yet I wasn't so sure.

"Alec I love you. Make sure Mom is okay. Please? Tell her I love her." I pleaded. "Tell Jace I love him and he is like a brother to me." I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I asked him of this. I just watched him as he realized, and really let it sink. This was all happening too fast, I wasn't ready.

"You have a chance, Lee." He said. "Y-you have a chance. Don't think otherwise. You can do this." He stood and pulled me up with him into a hug.

"No..." I whispered. "No please, don't leave!" I begged. I knew I looked pathetic, I didn't care. He squeezed me tight and I squeezed just as hard. "I'm sorry for everything I've said. Please just don't leave me. Please..." I was near panic attack as he let go of me and kneeled to my level.

"Stop crying." He said sternly. "You always said I was emotionless now it's your turn to get that way." He said this with forced apathy that riddled his voice. He was being a coach, and I usually hated this but right now I knew I needed one. But only his word said this. The rest of him, his facial expressions, the tears in his eyes, all said worry and sadness.

"You have less than five minutes." The Peacekeeper reminded us.

With no response to the authority, Alec kept his eyes on me. "You are being filmed the minute you leave this building." He said. "We both know that you need as much help as you can get."

"Boy, don't ." I thought to myself sarcastically, he was never the sweetest person.

"You need sponsors." He continued. "And starting from the moment you leave you start have to make an impression. Your first impression on them will be the walk from the building to the train. Then you can cry from there to Panem if you need to." His lecture made me realize how hard, not only the game, but everything before and maybe after them will be.

"The moment you leave this room, the games have begun. You need to prove you are worthy, and that you aren't a normal 'poor district' girl."

He was right. I had to get this. I had to win this. I couldn't even respond to what he said, my mind was everywhere.

"Who are you?" He asked me. Momentarily confused before I remembered a few years ago, my father would always ask "Who are you?" To both me and Alec. He obviously knew who we were but it was a method of getting pumped up and ready.

"Kylee Tanner" I responded shakily, tears threatened to escape my eyes again.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Kylee Tanner."

"I asked, who are you?" He nearly screamed at me, a small smile on his face.

This time, matching his volume I said: "I'm Kylee Motherfucking Tanner!"

"That's the spirit!" Alec said, he kept the encouraging smile. "Now get out there, fault what you got, and get District 7 a winner!"

"I will. I promise." I said. Because he was right, I had a chance. I had skill.

"Time." The Peacekeeper called out.

Alec stood immediately, being a rule stickler he is. But pulled me in for another tight hug. "You've got this Lee." He said, then walked out without another word. I was still upset and silent tears were coming down my face. I used the back of my hand to wipe them away, then shut my eyes, forcing myself to hold back emotion unless I was alone. I couldn't be weak now. I needed to start fighting.

I grabbed the pitcher and a glass then poured myself a glass of water, then chugged it. I did it twice more before the door opened to reveal two armed Peacekeepers.

"Miss Tanner, we need you to come with us." He stated.

I stood silently I walked forward, checking my posture and face for tears. I plastered what I hoped was a smile on my face and met with the peacekeepers outside the door.

They turned to the right and began to walk, I was pushed forward by the other Peacekeeper. He kept his hand firm on my waist, just a little bit too low on my waist for my liking. We continued walking the white hallway until it turned into a much darker, formal tone.

The walls and flooring were a deep red stone look. The doors the same shade of red, but they were a solid color painted to the metal of the door, and finally. In addition, the keypads on the walls were black. The peacekeepers stopped and the one behind me led me to a chair in a small waiting area. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to relax. It didn't help when I heard shuffling and a small sob from around me, making me want to cry more.

'There's a time and place' I reminded myself. I heard more footsteps come up and tried to count them. Two? Three? Before I could finish counting I was yanked from my chair and forced to stand.

"Watch it, buddy!" I nearly yelled at the Peacekeeper who had his hands on me. I pulled away from them abruptly and looked at who was in the room. Quilla, multiple Peacekeepers, and Andrew.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Quilla piped, breaking the momentary silence. Her high-heeled boots clicked on the floor as she opened the door. the door. "Now you both know that from here on out until you reach the train you will be live on television for all districts and the capital and all of the tributes to watch. Correct?" I nodded and Andrew mumbled a response.

"Good, good," Quilla replied. She smiled at us, her whole neon orange aesthetic screamed at us. She was wearing a full face of orange makeup, a beautiful orange dress, her hair, boots, everything, amazing. She walked to the door and opened it for us. "Come on now. We have no time to waste."

I slowly walked to the door nervously and tried to remember what Alec said to me, but my brain seemed to melt. I sped up when I caught Andrew out of the corner of my eye walking towards the door. Immediately I went into defense mode. Physically I could tell he could overpower me, so I had to make it seem like I was stronger than I am. I lifted my head high and walked out of the building, trying not to pay attention to the peacekeepers that followed and surrounded the path to the train. I knew I could end it here. Fling myself at a Peacekeeper and get shot. But I knew I had to try. For my family, friends, and my District. It was time district seven got a winner.

Followed the short path to the train with fake confidence. Even if all I wanted to do is cry I wouldn't let anyone see that. I couldn't let anyone see that if I wanted to win.

I finally made it to the train and got on the step up, but was stopped by a Peacekeeper putting his hand on my stomach.

"What is it with all you people and touching us?" I growled at him and stepped back. I bumped into someone and turned. Andrew.

"Looks like you lost all of your luck to Andrew?" I said to him, squinting due to the sun in my eyes. It must be one in the afternoon by now.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied

I nodded as confirmation to him, then turned to the Peacekeeper. "God, what is the holdup?" I complained. "I'm getting cold."

"Listen girly, I don't control this. I just follow orders." He shot back at me.

I glared at him then looked around. Maybe a long-sleeved dress would have been better for the last day in October. As if Andrew was reading my mind, he said. "Short sleeves weren't the best choice, was it?" He laughed at me.

"No, it wasn't. Thanks for informing me." I shivered and leaned my head back, then closed my eyes. God, I had never wanted to be back home more. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me and came to alert almost immediately. Andy had put his jacket around me.

As much as I wanted to just push him and his jacket away I was COLD. I took the jacket and put it on properly, then gave Andy a small smile.

"Thanks." I told him. He simply smiled in response.

"I am here." I heard someone scream. I turned my attention from Andy to the person screaming down the pathway.

Two people, a man, and Quilla came walking down the path rapidly. The man was older, bald, and stout. Who was he? I recognized him and he had by no means the look of someone from Panem.

Andy leaned closer to me, he also looking at the pair.

"Is that our mentor?" He questioned me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my head looking at him. "I don't think he is really the- "

"Hello, Kallie. Austin. I am your mentor, Shane" He said tiredly.

"It's actually Kaylee and Andrew." Andrew reminded.

"Oh, yes, yes. Let's go!" She clapped her hands and started walking to the door of the train car. "Come on dears, we have much to do."


	3. 3 - Food And Jesus

The train was amazing, I couldn't believe technology was this advanced. The most advanced thing in Seven was the lumber machines, and that wasn't near as impressive as anything in here. I had yet to see my room yet. But I was sure that it was as amazing as this. Quilla was leading me and Andy to the main dining for lunch since Shane had fallen asleep in the living room area.

"You really live in a place like this?" I asked Quilla, completely in awe at everything around me, even though at the moment we were in a materials car.

"Oh, heavens no!" She laughed at me as if I had just asked a ridiculous question. "This place is a dump compared to my over-rise apartment!" she said proudly. I didn't know what an over rising apartment was. I wondered if I would see one while in the capital.

She leads us to the final part of our trains, aside from our rooms for the night. It was the dining area, consisting of a large TV, with a meal, that seemed fit for a king.

"Now let's get some meat on those bones she clapped her hands multiple times in glee and walked over to the table, set with more foods than I ever had even seen! This table of food could feed my family and me for a whole week. I sat towards the end of one side, while Quilla chose the other, and Andy sat between the two of us.

I reached out just as Andy did to grab a roll, Quilla gasped. "You don't say your prayers?" She seemed in disbelief of this, something I had never even heard of. How was it that she could be so upset about "Prayers"?

"What the fuck is a prayer?" Andy asked, and that in return seemed to outrage her.

"Prayers to our savior! The king! Who else?"

"President Cane?" I asked confused as I put a pinch of roll in my mouth. It tasted so amazing and warm! Nothing like I could ever afford back in my district.

"No!" She said she was like a hyper blue bird I noted. "Let me tell you the story about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ."

By the time she finished explaining, we had all finished eating, she proclaimed the whole story, and all I took from it was that a man made earth, killed his best friend for being a good guy, sends people to hell who don't devote their lives to him, and wiped out all of the humanity for a long time.

"Never heard of him, and he sounds like a dick." Says Andy, who mostly spoke for the both of us, he said it a bit more blunt than I would have possibly. But the point still stands.

"Well, that's quite rude!" She gasped. I held back a small chuckle as she dramatically picked up a towel and dabbed her lips, careful not to smear her extremely bright lipstick. "Has no one taught you manners?" She accused and stood from her seat. She raised her head and tramped off to another part of our train.

"Well then," I mumbled and wiped my face. I held back a laugh from the whole situation and looked to Andy and found him looking back. As soon as our eyes met we both started bawling in the laughter of the situation.

It had grown to the point we were barely on our chairs, I felt as though I had a six-pack coming from how hard I was laughing. And laughing. And laughing. We both knew it was stupid, but we just wanted to laugh, enjoy this bit of happiness.

I stopped laughing when Andy reached up towards my face. I flinched a bit as he wiped my cheek and smiled.

"You started crying." He explained as he took his hand back. "Probably from laughing too hard." He concluded and smiled. I smiled back at him and sighed.

"I feel gross now, so I'm going to find my room and a shower." I said and stood "You coming?"

"To take a shower with you?" He laughed "Okay."

"No!" I said quickly "No, No, No. To your room." I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks and I desperately tried pushing it down, cursing my cheeks I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Calm down!" He started laughing and scooted closer to the table "Also no, I'm going to eat more." He followed the sentence by grabbing a small chocolate delicacy and shoving it into his open mouth.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes then walked out of the room into the hallway. The walls were covered in fancy carvings along the wood. I recognized the work, it was a very hard one to do, I had tried it before, mandalas. I walked through the hallways, past the living area to see Shane, looking very comfortable on the couch and the self-serve liquor bar. It reminded me of last New Year's Eve. I smiled at the memory of being utterly drunk with my friends, I was happy as ever.

I went behind the stone craft bar to see multiple bottles, I grabbed the biggest one, a Strawberry Hill bottle and practically sprinted the rest of my way to the room feeling, ironically enough, a bit free when I did that. For some reason, maybe this was making me free.

I got to explore, see things I never had, stray from my old responsibilities; It was refreshing, to say the least. I made it to my room, it was amazing. The sheets were a light green silk. The whole room kept with a green theme. "Well, that isn't very creative." I thought to myself.

I sat the bottle on the bed and only took a moment to take in the room before making my way to the connected bathroom. I stripped off my clothing and stepped into the huge white porcelain shower, the settings were insane.

I clicked a button labeled "On/Off" which caused another section, a lever that started at blue coloring and could be pulled down to a deep red. I pulled it half way down, to the orange area and pushed yet another button, "Start."

Immediately a warm stream of water streamed out of the overhead spout and poured over me, I sighed in relief. I scanned down the other buttons to try and find some sort of soap setting.

"Vibration...?" I laughed as I read it. "I could have some fun with that." Was there a manual to this stuff? I finally just clicked a button that said "Vanilla" and was pleasantly surprised when the water obtained a pleasant sweet smell. Presumably vanilla it was.

I washed up the best I could without real soap unless that was soap. Is vanilla soap? I thought it was a flavor, not a scent, much less could it be a soap. I hit the "off" button and was amazed when the tile on another section of the tub flipped to reveal even more of those damn buttons.

I clicked the "Dry" button that topped the other buttons. Suddenly it felt like a wind storm trapped me in the shower chamber as hot air was blowing on me from all directions. But it was simply momentary before the air clicked off again, leaving me cold and yet dry.

I stepped out of the shower shivering when I noticed the neatly folded silk nightgown left for me. I put it on although it was probably only three or so it fits very loose to me. Probably a few sizes too big. I used a brush that was also given to brush through my hair then set it back down.

I stepped out of the shower and let out a blood-curdling scream when I saw Andy lying in my bed, wine bottle in hand.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled back laughing. Glad He found my fear amusing. The games should be a comedy to him.


	4. 4 - The AA Meeting

Andy lifted the bottle up and took another chug of my wine then smirked at me. "What?" he asked as sat up to turn to me. "Got your panties in a twist?" he laughed at his own joke, but it made me realize I wasn't wearing any. Thank god this gown hung low, but I would have to remember to keep my legs closed.

"Well, I'll have you know I'm..." I thought about telling him I wasn't wearing any underwear, but I think that could turn out bad. Who knows the jokes he would make about that "I'm perfectly fine." I finished and smiled at him.

"What? Not wearing any? I know. I put the nightgown in there."

"You what? How dare you go in there without my consent! Did you peak? That's so perverted!" The words fell out of my mouth nearly at a scream, Andy didn't really react with humor or anything, and he was quite serious actually.

"The nightgown was on the bed and I wanted to lay on the bed and you do not walk in on me while naked. I didn't look or peak." He said then lifted the bottle. "You need a drink."

I walked over and grabbed the bottle from him, he smiled and I rolled my eyes while I took a small drink out of the bottle. It tasted bitter, like alcohol and a hint of strawberry. It burnt my throat when I swallowed. I liked everything so I drank a bit more than a lot more. Eventually, I had made myself silly and drank nearly half the bottle before Andy interrupted.

"Should I go get another bottle?" he asked me and I finally looked at him, momentarily I forgot about his presence.

"Fuck yes" I stated bluntly and laid down on the bed, giving myself a break from the liquor for a quick minute. Andy stood off the bed and walked out of the room. There was a mirror on the ceiling, so I saw myself clearly. I looked so different than I had when I was in seven. Even if it had been just hours since I left.

My hair seemed glossier, defining the black in it. I was wearing a pink silk dress, my skin was clear. What the fuck was in that water that made me seem to glow? And I felt warm, in the districts it was always cold.

I took another drink to remind myself not to think of that. And another, it made me feel warm and kind of tingly if you will. I liked the feeling, I had never thought being reaped could be so... relaxing... I continued to stare at myself in the mirror till Andy came back.

I looked at him and laughed "The word mirror is half r half not." I informed him after thinking about it. I suppose that was coolio, I wondered if they would have mirrors in the games. How do they even work? I don't think so.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked me, obviously utterly confused

He clanged the bottles together lightly and smiled crawling back onto the bed beside me. "I have no idea what that means, but okay."

"I smiled and redirected my attention back to both of us in the mirror, now noticing the smudging around the sides of the mirror. How did the fudge the smudge a mirror on a ceiling?

I rolled over to lay face to face with Andy, then sat up. "I want music!" I said happily and walked to the stereo. I started pushing button after button, not thinking to read them until a loud beep sound played.

"Please refer five artists to build your playlist." A female's voice, although it seemed robotic said.

I looked and Andy wide-eyed not sure what to do. He chuckled and named off a few artists I liked. "Twenty-One Pilots, Black Veil Brides, Slipknot, Sleeping with Sirens, and Pierce The Veil." He said, God, his voice was deep. I liked it.

I smiled as Car Radio began to play and ran up to the bed Jumping up and resting on my knees, I sang along happily, closing my eyes. I think I finished to a song when I felt a cold liquid dribble down onto my head. It broke me out of my small trance and caused me to scream.

"Andy!" I yelled out as I jumped off the bed, stumbling back but keeping on my feet. "What the actual fuck?"

He screwed the cap on and tossed it to me, I smiled and caught it, almost dropping it. I took it, a half-full can of beer and chugged it. The rest is blurry.

I woke up early next to Andy, I panicked for half a second, worried we may have done inappropriate things until I realized we were both fully clothed. He was balancing on the edge of the bed with multiple empty cans and bottles in between us and on him suggesting we most likely hadn't even touched through the night. My head was pounding and I felt as though my brain was swelling to the size of the moon. It wasn't helping that the radio was playing out a song I'd never heard, very loudly making my ears throb.

"Oh god..." I moaned and covered my head with a pillow. Everything hurt. How late had I stayed up?

Suddenly a knock came from the door, "Rise and shine muscadines!" the all too happy and all too alert Quilla said from behind the door. When she did Andy fell off the bed and groaned.

"Oh fuck.." He mumbled as empty cans clattered on the floor. I lifted the pillow and opened my eyes, squinting up at my own reflection, much like I did last night. I looked like shit. My hair was matted and frizzy, my eyes had huge bags under them and I had a pimple right on my forehead. I looked so unkempt and absolutely disgusting. But I was so pretty last night, the wonders of alcohol and bibulousness.

The bed shifted as Andy pulled himself up off the floor, he looked just as bad as I did.

I groaned and lifted myself, my brain was exploding in my head, and this was not going to be a nice morning. Or day. Or week. Now that I think about it, the rest of my life (that I can count on my fingers) is going to suck ass.

I pulled my legs around to the side of the bed, they got uncovered as well. Fuck it was cold. This day is going to suck I noted while Andy struggled to stand, his legs were twisted in an awkward position, so even if he wasn't groggy and hungover, it still would have made it hard to stand.

He, in a glorious attempt to stand, failed and collapsed on the bed. In another instance, when I didn't feel like a human punching bag, inside and out I may have actually laughed at it. But not today.

I tried to stand now than realized exactly why he was struggling so much. I groaned and dropped back onto the bed, my legs felt like noodles on a vibrator. Not to mention I felt the overwhelming sense of addelement, so everything just seemed, groggy.

I heard Quilla knock again "The sun is shining, it's time for fine dining!" she said, dragging on her words in a high pitched almost child-like voice.

I don't understand how someone could be so happy whilst taking CHILDREN off to such a bellicose arena, to fight for their lives, and most likely die? It was so stupid, and vulgar, and other words I can't think of in my current state.

I pulled myself up although my body was crying for me not to, either I hurt or I felt like melting gelatin, I didn't like either feeling. I began walking to the door, not caring about Andy who was probably suffocating into a pillow right now. I opened the door to be hit with the bright colors of Quilla. This time it was orange and black. But it's seemed a bit calmer today compared to yesterday. Rather than her bold eye shadows and colorful eyebrows she was wear, a quite long wing of black eyeliner with orange swirls around it. Her dress was simple enough, black with orange fire at the bottom, and her slippers were solid black. A nice piece outfit.

But here I am, wearing my baby blue nightgown. Only my baby blue nightgown that is and my hair was unkempt. I must look like a dirty piece of cloth compared to her. I tried my best to smile, but it probably turned out looking more like a grimace or an eccedentesiast smile than a real one. She smiled back, seeming to not notice my ragged appearance.

"Come now honey, let's get you to the table so you can get some Ethanol." She began walking back to the main dinner car and I just stood there with a foggy, dizzy feeling. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, I stumbled but didn't fall when she did this.

As we walked over I asked, "What the shit is Ethanol?"

Quilla chuckled, "It dehydrates your system and does some other medical things in you," she informed, "within ten minutes you'll be so hungry and thirsty I may not be able to eat!"

I mumbled a response she probably couldn't understand. We walked for around three hundred years before we finally arrived in the dining car she lead me to one of the dark leather seats near the dining table and sat me down. I stared at the food before me and felt nauseous at the thought of eating any of it.

I leaned back and shut my eyes, my head hurt and just the smell of the food made my stomach turn and clench in knots. I hate this feeling, why did I drink? Probably because it made me feel better, mentally that is. Physically I felt wrecked and broken. If I couldn't take a night of drinking how could take the games? All this thinking was making me more and sicker.

I opened my eyes when I heard clapping heels and the dragging of bare feet on the ground coming towards me. I saw Quilla walking towards me dragging Andy by the arm while he trudged behind her; he had drunk much more than I did last night, so I'm not surprised that he is in the condition he is in.

"Morning sunshine," I mumbled while he sat... or fell in his chair beside me. While this small interaction was happening Quilla had pulled out two tablets, pills I had never seen before. They were an offsetting brown color and were shaped like little squares.

"Hurry up and take those pills. You're going to want a full stomach today, minus the hangover." Quilla informed us, "Because today, is day one of your capital transformation."


End file.
